Je n'ai pas su
by Ayana-pitchoune
Summary: C'était un accident Carter, vous n'auriez pas pu l'empêcher. Inutile de vous sentir coupable éternellement . J'ai voulu lui dire qu'il était mal placé pour me donner cette leçon, mais les mots n'ont pas franchi mes lèvres.


**Auteur :** Ayana

**Genre :** One shot (point de vu de Sam)

**Saison :** Sam est major et Jack colonel, Daniel est là, Mc Kenzie est le psy attitré du SGC. Donc je dirais n'importe quelle saison ou à peu près entre la 1 et la 7.

**Disclaimer : ** rien ne m'appartient et je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fic.

**Résumé :** Ce qui arrive quand SG1 ne sauve PAS le monde pour la cent quatre-vingtième fois.

**Remerciements :** à Nemesis, ma muse dans ce domaine et mon patch anti-fautes à la con. Un grand bravo à toi pour le timing ! :p

**Note:** J'ai voulu reprendre un thème abordé à plusieurs reprises dans d'excellents épisodes de la série mais souvent boudé par les auteurs de fics... Bah oui faisons original pour une fois :p

Le jugement est un peu dur par moments mais nous sommes sensés être dans les pensées d'un personnage, ça n'a donc pas à être totalement raisonnable ou objectif.

Un dernier conseil : à lire leeenteemeeennttt^^

Bonne lecture !

xox

Je n'ai pas su...

xox

Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Une phrase si souvent entendue lorsque j'étais enfant.

A l'époque, je croyais encore que des excuses et quelques efforts suffisaient à tout réparer.

A l'époque, mes erreurs n'étaient que des erreurs, et rien de plus.

Mais que faire quand la faute commise est irréparable ? Quand les erreurs, devenu grand, se changent en crimes ?

Une erreur, juste une ridicule erreur et des centaines de personnes sont mortes. J'étais persuadé de pouvoir les sauver, nous leur avions promis. Un instant de grâce, plein de confiance en notre technologie si avancée, en notre science si constante. Mais l'instant de grâce est passé, emportant avec lui des centaines de vies innocentes.

Personne ne m'en a blâmé. Ni le général, ni mes amis, ni le colonel O'Neill.

« C'était un accident Carter, vous n'auriez pas pu l'empêcher. Inutile de vous sentir coupable éternellement ». J'ai voulu lui dire qu'il était mal placé pour me donner cette leçon, mais les mots n'ont pas franchi mes lèvres. Cela aussi, aurait été une erreur.

Alors je crois que je vais seulement devoir faire avec leur pardon, aussi absurde qu'il me semble en cet instant. Une enquête aura lieu, quelqu'un sûrement, frappera un poing sur la table en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Et puis la parenthèse sera refermée, aussi facilement que cela. En temps de guerre il faut savoir oublier. Il faut savoir se pardonner pour continuer et avoir la chance, peut être, de faire mieux demain. En temps de guerre on se contente de quelques pensées émues et coupables envers les gens que l'on a condamnés avant de rayer P4X-321 des cartes, comme si de rien n'était. Juste une série de nombres que quelqu'un effacera quelque part sur son grand tableau de l'univers avant de quitter la salle et d'inviter sa secrétaire au petit chinois du coin.

Sans doute cela aurait-il été plus facile si pour moi aussi, ils n'avaient représenté que des chiffres. S'ils n'avaient pas été Amir, Jala, Rénor, s'ils n'avaient pas été une enfant avec son chat noir dans les bras ou un homme avec un rire sonore, qui me rappelait tant mon grand frère Marc.

C'est pour cela qu'ils m'ont envoyée parler à Mc Kenzie. Comme si cela allait changer quoi que ce soit. Il a paru étonné de me voir si pleine de remords et de colère, moi le soldat, celle qui a pris la vie à tant d'autres auparavant.

Mais tuer quelqu'un dans un combat est différent. Tuer pour survivre, ou pour éviter d'autres vies de s'éteindre, cela je l'ai admis, accepté. Prendre la vie pour préserver la vie, le si poignant paradoxe des causes que l'on estime justes.

Mais ceci est différent. Pour un soldat tuer n'est pas faillir, c'est succomber à l'inévitable; du moins est-ce comme cela que j'ai toujours voulu le voir. Mais j'ai failli, ce jour là. J'ai regardé ces hommes et ces femmes, lu leurs doutes, entrevu leurs espoirs. Je les ai regardés, yeux dans les yeux, et je leur ai promis que tout irait bien. Et puis je les ai vus mourir, en quelques secondes, impuissante.

Et que peut savoir un Mc Kenzie, avec toute sa bonne volonté et son ignorance suintante, de la différence entre prendre la vie et faillir à la préserver ?

La solution était là pourtant, elle devait bien exister. Je n'ai pas simplement pas su la trouver. Alors pour eux, pour P4X-321 et ses habitants, et pour nous, il n'y avait pas de solution. Il y avait juste cette explosion sur le point d'arriver, un dysfonctionnement de la porte que nous n'avions pas su prévoir et un vaisseau cargo, seul, pour fuir la mort imminente. Et puis une émeute, des gens en piétinant d'autres pour embarquer, exhibant des armes et leurs peurs face au danger. Finalement nous avons dû partir, accompagnés seulement de quelques blessés et quelques enfants arrachés in extremis à une foule enragée. Dérisoire, face aux centaines que nous avons laissés. Ridicule, en comparaison des centaines que nous avions promis d'évacuer une fois que la porte aurait été réparée.

J'ai regardé le flash de lumière irradier la surface de la planète, l'annihiler, en un éclair. J'ai regardé, en sécurité dans le vaisseau, la conséquence immédiate de mon incompétence. Alors nous sommes revenus, tous les quatre sains et sauf, avec notre poignée de rescapés et les données récupérées pendant ces quelques heures où j'essayais en vain de faire fonctionner la porte. Des informations qui seront étudiées pour que mon erreur ne soit jamais répétée, consolation elle aussi, tellement dérisoire à mes yeux. Daniel a dit que je devrais me concentrer sur cela, sur ces vies sauvées et ces connaissances qui pourront peut être un jour empêcher une telle catastrophe de se reproduire. Mais je sais qu'en réalité il n'en pense pas moins, je sais ce qu'il ne dira jamais. La notion d'inévitable lui est encore plus insupportable qu'à moi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tout cela sera bientôt relégué au passé. Mc Kenzie me renverra à mes chères expériences et à mes missions avec SG1. C'est nécessaire, oui, il le faut et je le sais. Ce n'était qu'une mission, il y en aura d'autres, et rien n'a changé.

Et pourtant...

Pourtant je le sais, tout est différent désormais.

xox

**Fin**


End file.
